Wand
General A wand is a right handed, projectile weapon that can require one of a variety of monk, mesmer, elementalist, necromancer or ritualist attributes. Wands are the one-handed alternative to two handed Staff in combination with a left hand Focus Item. The discussion whether a wand/focus combo or a staff is superior is as old as the game itself. Damage Stats The maximum damage range of all wands is 11-22, the same as that of a staff. The minimum damage range is 3-5. Depending on the linked attribute, wands deal various damage types. Wands, just like staves, have Recurve Bow range (approx 1.4 aggro circle radius), and attack once every 1.75 seconds. (You will notice that wand/staff range is equivalent to standard casting range.) Wands with maximum damage from collectors and weaponsmiths always have an attribute requirement of 9. Wands with an attribute requirement of 0 have been observed with damage ranges as high as 6-10. Like all ranged weapons, the damage of wands is affected by height, however, unlike bows, height has no effect on the range of wands. See wand types below for details on damage types. Upgrades and Modifiers Due to the release of Nightfall, Shields, Wands and Focus Items now have the ability to be modified with a Shield Handle, Wand wrapping or Focus core. Wand Types Core Monk Wands *Holy Rod : Fire damage : Divine Favor *Smiting Rod : Light damage : Smiting Prayers Necromancer Wands *Truncheon : Dark damage : Blood Magic *Deadly Cesta : Cold damage : Death Magic *Accursed Rod : Cold damage : Curses *Crimson Claw Scepter4 : Dark damage : Soul Reaping Mesmer Wands *Cane : Chaos damage : Domination Magic or Illusion Magic *Crystal Wand4 : Chaos damage : Inspiration Magic *Arcane Scepter4 : Chaos damage : Fast Casting Elementalist Wands *Air Wand : Lightning damage : Air Magic *Fire Wand : Fire damage : Fire Magic *Earth Wand : Earth damage : Earth Magic *Water Wand : Cold damage : Water Magic *Voltaic Wand4 : Chaos damage : Energy Storage Tyrian Necromancer Wands *Truncheon2 : Cold damage : Death Magic *Deadly Cesta2 : Dark damage : Blood Magic or Curses Canthan Starter Wands *Starter Cane (looks like domination cane) : Chaos damage : none *Starter Elemental Rod (looks like Deadly Cesta) : Fire damage : none *Starter Holy Rod : Fire damage : none *Starter Ritualist's Wand (looks like Deadly Cesta) : Dark damage : none *Starter Truncheon : Dark damage : none Monk Wands *Baneful Scepter : Light damage : Smiting Prayers *Eternal Flame Wand : Fire damage : Divine Favor *Healing Rod3 : Fire damage : Divine Favor *Protective Rod3 : Fire damage : Divine Favor Necromancer Wands *Bone Spiral Rod3 : Cold damage : Death Magic *Pronged Rod : Dark damage : Blood Magic *Spiral Rod : Dark damage : Curses *Truncheon : Dark damage : Curses *Wailing Wand : Cold damage : Death Magic, Curses (crafter and collector only) Mesmer Wands *Gazing Scepter : Chaos damage : Domination Magic *Hypnotic Scepter : Chaos damage : Illusion Magic Elementalist Wands *Dragon's Breath Wand : Fire damage : Fire Magic *Golden Pillar : Earth damage : Earth Magic *Voltaic Wand : Lightning damage : Air Magic *Water Spirit Rod : Cold damage : Water Magic Ritualist Wands *Channeling Rod : Cold, Earth and Fire damage have been confirmed : Channeling Magic *Communing Scepter : Dark : Communing *Eerie Rod : Cold and Lightning damage have been confirmed : Communing *Harmonic Rod : Cold, Earth and Fire damage have been confirmed : Communing *Ritualist Cane3 : Lightning damage : Channeling Magic *Ritualist Wand3 : Dark damage : Communing *Ritualist Scepter3 : Lightning Damage : Spawning Power *Spawning Wand : Cold, Earth, Fire or Lightning damage : Spawning Power *Writhing Cane (unconfirmed) : (unknown damage type) : Restoration Magic *(universal wands) : Cold, Fire and Lightning damage have been confirmed : Restoration Magic Universal Wands1 *Amber Wand : by attribute : any wand attribute *Celestial Scepter : by attribute : any wand attribute *Jade Wand : by attribute : any wand attribute *Jellyfish Wand : by attribute : any wand attribute *Koi Scepter : by attribute : any wand attribute *Plagueborn Scepter : by attribute : any wand attribute *Platinum Wand : by attribute : any wand attribute *Wayward Wand : by attribute : any wand attribute *Zodiac Scepter : by attribute : any wand attribute Elonian Monk Wands *Protective Wand : Fire damage : Divine Favor Elementalist Wands *Cloudburst Wand : Lightning damage : Air Magic *Guardian Branch : Earth damage : Earth Magic *Pyrewood Scepter : Fire Magic) *Watercrest Wand : Water Magic) Mesmer Wands *Imposing Scepter : Chaos damage : Domination Magic Necromancer Wands *Cyclopian Wand : Cold damage : Death Magic Universal Wands *Boar Scepter *Cobra Scepter Unknown Profession Wands *Blighted Rod (universal or Dark damage : Curses) *Crystal Wand (universal or Illusion Magic) Notes #The universal wands can only be linked to the same attribute and damage type combinations as the normal (non-collector) wands listed above. Universal wands linked to Soul Reaping, Fast Casting, Inspiration Magic and Energy Storage are currently unconfirmed. #These wands are only available from collectors. #These wands are only available from crafters and collectors. #These wands are currently only availabel as PvP weapons. Category:Weapons